


Dip Your Boyfriend and Burn Your Food

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Malec Shorts [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: !!, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, tiny lil one shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec are cooking but Magnus' favourite song comes on and there's nothing that could stop him from dancing to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dip Your Boyfriend and Burn Your Food

It wasn’t often that Magnus and Alec cooked together, they usually went out for meals or when they were feeling lazy Magnus just conjured something up from the closest Chinese restaurant, so when they both had a rather uneventful day they decided to cook a meal together. Unlike Izzy, Alec was actually a rather adept cook and Magnus definitely knew how to cook after being alive for over 400 years.

After silently preparing the food Magnus turned on the speakers and the songs of his playlist filled the loft. It didn’t take long before Magnus’ favourite song came on, so with a little gasp of realisation Magnus started dancing around the small kitchen.

“You’re going to burn the food.” Alec commented but Magnus could see the fond smile on his face.

Magnus ignored him and continued to dance, he moved so that he was next to Alec and when the chorus started he grabbed his boyfriend and dragged him to dance with him. There was the initial pause when Magnus moved him but then Alec just went pliable and let Magnus tug at his arms and bump into him with the beat of the song.

When it was evident that Alec wasn’t going to move, Magnus took his hands and started to swing him around, he didn’t even have to look down at his boyfriend to tell that he was laughing. Back when they had first started dating, Magnus wouldn’t have even tried to do this and it was a real joy in his life to see Alec so happy and comfortable with who he is.

As the end of the song neared Magnus held Alec around his broad shoulders and dipped him down before kissing the Shadowhunter passionately.

“What was that for?” Alec asked after Magnus broke the kiss, still dipped in Magnus’ arms.

“Because I can.” Magnus replied simply with a smirk.

Just as Alec was about to say something else, Magnus could smell the food they were cooking. It wasn’t the pleasant ‘it is ready’ smell, it was more the ‘it is burnt’ smell.

“I told you that you would burn the food.” Alec sighed and Magnus pulled him back up from the dipped position he was still in.

“I’m sure it’s still edible.” Magnus said and tried a bit of it before gagging and throwing the spoon down. “Let’s get take out.” He decided.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, i just wanted to write something.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: yourrbuckyy.tumblr.com


End file.
